


Mine

by starker_garbage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Tony wants the world to know Pete is his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_garbage/pseuds/starker_garbage
Summary: When people want to know about the newest intern, Peter Parker, Tony tells the press.(short but sweet)





	Mine

Tony was just now arriving in Italy, his private jet landing at the airport. He put down his drink and readjusted his suit jacket, standing up and waving off the flight attendant. The jet door opened and Tony walked down the stairs, bracing himself for the crowd of people that would pounce on him as soon as he got out to the public.

The billionaire already has his guards on his side, mainly to make sure no one got to close. Safety precautions, really.

The first wave of people wasn’t very large, rando’s all tired from getting off plans, or bored out of their minds in the middle of a chaotic scramble to load onto plans.

It was when he left the airport, reporters were waiting for him and wanting to learn even just a portion of new information to make a below average article off of one sentence and build false rumors off of it. Happened almost every time.

“Mister Stark, can you give us any information on what The Avengers plan on doing now?”

“Not my place to say,” He answered as he pushed his way through the crowd, looking at the lights that would flash when pictures were taken and the microphones in his face.

“Mister Stark, New heroes have been spotted around the world? Do you know anything about that?”

“Nothing I care to tell you about,”

“There’s been rumors regarding you and your intern, Peter Parker, what can you say about him?”

Tony only answer with a smirk.

After that one question, more inquiries about the teen were asked.

“Is Peter Parker more than just your intern? Is he apart of the Avengers as well?”

“Peter Parker has been rumored to be one of the hottest new celebrities, people swoon over him,”

That upset Tony. People. Looking at his Peter?

“Of there’s one thing you would like to tell fans about Peter Parker, what would it be?”

Tony paused for a second, looking the reporter that asked him the question directly in the eye before smirking. “Mine,”

There was a silence and Tony walked through the crowd, still with a smirk plastered onto his face as he waited for the audience’s shock to go away.

“Wait… MISTER STARK -”


End file.
